Another Cinderella Story
by keelykelly
Summary: It's been six months since the royal wedding and Corinne is just starting to settle into her new role when everything suddenly seems to take a turn: She's suddenly being tested in her ability to be queen... and an not-so-old enemy comes back for revenge, which just adds to the struggle of trying to fit into her new role as Queen, Wife, Musketeer... and mother. (Sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay people. Yes, Love's Fate is over. *ducks to avoid flying baguettes and sloppy joes*. To be perfectly honest, I was a little scared to come back after all those threats I got! ;) but here I am, fearlessly-ish coming back! Hope you enjoy!)**

" _You four girls tried to warn the musketeers of the impending threat of the prince." King Edward said,"You were doubted and abruptly banned from the castle. But you chose to return, despite the possibility of getting caught and arrested."_

 _Corinne looked over at her friends and smiled. The moment they'd been waiting for!_

" _You defied all odds and saved not only the Prince, but myself and the Queen." Edward continued, "You no longer have a normal place in society. From this moment on, your place is with the musketeers!"_

 _The cheers from the crowd were deafening,_

" _Musketeers!" the four girls laughed happily, right before they hugged._

 _Then they went down to mingle with the people and to thank Helene for her help._

 _Madame De' Bosse was no longer the head of the castle maids. Upon a special request, Bosse had been demoted and Helene now held the title of head maid._

~*~*~*All-for-one*~*~*~

Corinne snuggled downdeeper into the blankets and sighed. She never knew being a musketeer would feel so wonderful. It even made the bed feel more comfortable.

Just then her ears picked up the sound of footsteps quietly walking across the floor.

She stiffened. It _definitely_ wasn't any of the girls. _Intruder!,_ her mind screamed.

A moment later a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and in an instant, her hand flew out and grasped the wrist, giving it a vicious swing.

"Whoa!" a familiar voice shouted.

The next thing she knew, the hand had grabbed her arm, yanking her to the floor with the person and they both landed on the ground with a *THUD*, that was thankfully muffled by the carpet. The next moment she was pinned to the floor, two firm hands holding her shoulders down, then she looked up into a set of amused, sparkling brown eyes.

"Remind me not to wake you up early."

She frowned, "Louis?"

"Hi." he chuckled, still holding her in place.

She shook her head slightly, an accusing look coming over her face, "What are you doing in..." she stopped and looked around. Twenty foot ceiling with carved crown molding and a chandelier. Large balcony doors. Large four poster bed. Huge wardrobe. Plush carpet... not tile, and of course the grinning young king.

She blinked a couple of times then looked back up at him, "We're... married now. Aren't we?"

His eyebrows rose and he laughed disbelievingly, "Yeah, for six months now. Did you forget?"

"Oh, no." she shook her head "Of course not."

"You're a terrible liar." he kissed the end of her nose then stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry." she mumbled, her face slightly red "Guess my brain was elsewhere."

He grinned, his eyes still sparkling with amusement, "I think I can handle it."

She quickly grabbed her musketeer dress from the wardrobe and disappeared into the dressing room to change.

Louis shook his head and stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. A second later there was a slight knock on the door and his mother peeked her head in, "I heard a crash, is everything okay?"

Louis laughed, "Everything's fine, Mom." he answered as he walked over to join her, "I just intruded on Corinne's dreams and got thrown across the room for it."

Annabelle cleared her throat in attempt _not_ to laugh but ended up letting a chuckle escape anyways, "Well, I need to talk to you as soon as she leaves, alright?"

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." She assured him, "We just need to talk." then she quickly left.

Louis leaned back against the wall to wait but barely had a second to do so because right at that moment Corinne returned to the room twisting her hair up into a bun, her musketeer hat held firmly in between her teeth. She quickly slipped the bobby pins into her hair, took her hat in her hand and turned to face him with a grin, "How do I look?"

He smiled broadly as he straightened up and walked over to her "Like a musketeer."

She raised an eyebrow "In the good way or the bad way?"

He chuckled, "Always good." then he leaned down and kissed her, "So what are your plans?"

"Town patrol I believe." she answered, "Then we'll return and... do other stuff."

He sent her a knowing look, "You mean helping with the chores?"

"That's other stuff." she retorted, "Now I have to go." she stepped around him and headed for the door, but not before he grabbed her elbow and spun her back into the room, "Louis!" she laughed, "I have to go or I'll be late."  
"The queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." he responded with a smile, "And besides, the reason I got slammed is because I woke you up early."

"O-oh." she nodded slowly, "Gotcha. So why _did_ you wake me up early?"

"To show you something." he took her hands and pulled her towards the balcony and swung open the doors.

Corinne's eyes widened and she laughed, "It snowed last night!"

Everything as far as the eye could see was covered in a fresh, undisturbed lair of powdery white snow, the rising sun gave it a rosy-golden, sparkling glow.

"Wow." she breathed after a moment, "We are _so_ going to have to take up the balloon and see what this looks like from the sky."

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "It's a promise." then he kissed her cheek and released her, "Well, I guess we'd better get a move on if we want to get everything done today, huh?"

"Mm-hm." she followed him back inside and closed the doors then shivered, "It's definitely colder."

He held up her winter musketeer cape, "Then don't forget this. There's no sense in you catching a cold." he walked over to her and gracefully swung it around her shoulders and secured the large button before he leaned down and kissed her one last time, "Have a good day."

"You too." she grinned as she walked from the room. A few minutes later she stepped out the front doors and was greeted by a hail of snowballs, "Hey!" she ducked quickly but still managed to get hit in the shoulder with one, "What's with the ambush?"

Viveca laughed and tossed a snowball in the air, "Mornin'!" then she sent the cold packed snow flying at the blond.

Corinne quickly jumped out of the way then sliced her hand through the ball, smashing it into a million little snowflakes and grabbed a large roll of snow herself and hurled it at the brunette.

Viveca screamed and tried to move out of the way, but her feet slid on the snowy ground and she landed with an 'umf' in the white powder.

Corinne laughed as she walked down the stairs, "You alright, Vivi?"

"Just perfect." she mumbled as she got back to her feet and brushed herself off, "This had better not leave a water stain!"

Aramina laughed and pulled on her gloves, "It wouldn't dare. So, how's the queen today?"

"I don't know." Corinne shrugged, "Haven't seen her yet."

Renee sent her a disbelieving look, "She was talking about you."

"Oh... I'm fine." she rubbed her forehead "And still having a hard time believing that _I'm_ the queen."

"Oh don't worry. The feeling is mutual."

"And the king?" Aramina stared wide eyed at the blond, "Surely you've seen _him_ today."

"Yes I have." Corinne retorted, "And he's doing fine. Now let's go before Treville has a reason to ground us."

~*~*~*Another Cinderella Story*~*~*~

"You wanted to talk to me?" Louis asked as he stepped into the library, where his mother was reading.

"Yes." Annabelle closed her book and stood, "I received a letter this morning." she held up a cream colored envelope, "They decided that now was the time."

"Who did?" as soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened, "Wait... what!? But it's too soon! She's only been queen for six months!"

"I know Sweetheart. But they never say when they're going to make the appearance." she shook her head slowly, "I'd been queen for three years when they popped in on me... and it was hard."

"But you were raised for this." he walked over to one of the windows and watched as Corinne and her friends mounted their horses, nodding at Treville as they did, "She wasn't. She was raised on a farm with the intent of becoming a musketeer, not a queen." he turned to face the older lady and shook his head, "She's not ready for this. They'll pick her to the bone!"

"Louis, listen. It's not my choice. We're just going to have to do all we can to make sure that she gets through this. And she will. She's stubborn enough."

Louis turned and looked back out the window as he ran a hand through his brown hair, "If they don't break her."

 **(Anyone feeling a little less like killing me now? SEQUEL TO MY CINDERELLA-MUSKETEER IS IN PROGRESS! :D**

 **And I triple-promise that I will get caught up on all your stories as soon as I get the chance! Ugh! You would not BELIEVE everything going on right now! :(**

 **Well... Laterz!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you wanna know what I love the most about slow days?" Renee asked with a happy sigh.

Corinne raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure what to answer because you never sigh like that."

Renee chuckled "Okay. You got me." she straightened up in her saddle then pointed over to the bay mare that was beside hers "I love slow days because I get to see how long Aramina can stay on her horse like that before she falls off."

Once they'd realized it was going to be a slow day, Aramina had instantly removed her saddle, placing it in the care of Corinne, grabbed a book from her saddle bag and was now laying across her horse's back. Every time she did that, she'd get so engrossed in her book that she would forget to shift her weight when they went around a corner and would ultimately fall right off.

"And here comes a turn." Viveca whispered.

Corinne laughed quietly "You know, the _right_ thing to do would be to inform her."

"Oh, but that's just boring." Renee argued "It's so much funner this way."

"Too true." Corinne tugged her horse's reins to the right. She bit back a smile as she heard the sudden squeal followed by a thud into the snow.

Viveca burst out laughing "It never gets old!"

Aramina pursed her lip as she began to gather a large armload of the frozen flakes "Do you wanna know what never gets old, Vivi?"

"Oh no." The brunette shook her head quickly as she jumped off of her horse "Don't! Don't!"

But instead of Viveca getting pelted with the snow, it was Renee was got knocked clean out of her saddle.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Aramina smiled innocently then mimicked "I love slow days because I get to see how long Aramina can stay on her horse like that before she falls off."

"You heard that?"  
"Duh! I'm not deaf!"

Corinne grinned mischievously as she walked her horse towards them a few steps "Oh you poor things. So... unprepared."

The three looked at each other confused before turning back to her "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

With a wide grin, Corinne stood up in her saddle and grabbed a large branch to a snow filled tree that was right over top of their heads _"Jouir."_ with that she gave the branch a vicious yank which shook the whole tree.

"Corinne!" their squeals filled the air as the icy contents showered over them, completely covering them in snow.

She laughed as they stood there frozen with horrified expressions on their faces "Cool." just then a large carriage drove past them, a team of four horses wearing matching saddles and bridles pulling it along, their steps in perfect sync with each other.

Corinne slowly pushed the hood of her cape off of her head as it passed.

A thin hand pulled back one side of the velvet curtains that covered the windows and a set of scrutinizing eyes peered out at her. Eyes filled with judgment and testing. Eyes that sent her a disgusted look before the curtain was released, hiding the face from view.

"Who... is that?" Renee asked slowly.

"I have no idea." Corinne answered "We're not expecting anyone at the castle... I don't think anyways."

~*~*~*Another Cinderella Story*~*~*~

Louis flipped through the papers in his hand as he headed to his office, a chocolate chip cookie stuck between his teeth. A knock on the front doors stopped him mid-step.

"Would you like me to get that?" Marie asked, shifting the pile of linens to her other arm.

Louis shook his head and turned towards the door "I goz it." he heard her chuckle at his attempt at talking around the cookie as he reached for the doorknob.

Standing on the other side of the door was a tall older lady with piercing eyes, perfectly manicures hands and every hair in place. With her was a shorter overweight man that was mostly bald.

"King Louis?" The woman snapped more than asked. Louis nodded slightly and the woman raised her chin "I am Eloise Germaine. I'm a member of the Royal Council."

Louis almost dropped his papers _and_ his cookie in shock "You... You're here... so fast. We just got your letter this morning."

"Hm... unprepared." The woman brushed past him into the castle "My favorite way to catch people. Keeps them from creating a script." she motioned to the man still standing outside the door "This is my partner, Vladimir Wakefield."

The man bowed deeply then followed the woman inside "Your Majesty. We heard that you were married recently. Where is your wife?"

"She's... out." Louis answered slowly "Why are you here?"

"It is our job to appraise the new royals to ensure that they are..." Eloise gave the young king a thorough once over "Suitable. And to push in areas where they need to improve."

"Ah, Madame Germaine." Annabelle suddenly appeared in the room "I see you're on the council... still. You and Monsieur Wakefield."

"But of course, Annabelle." Eloise responded stiffly "Now, where is this new young queen?"

"What's going on?"

Louis cringed at the sound of voice behind him, already knowing who was standing there, and one look over his shoulder confirmed it.

Corinne was standing in the open doorway looking like nothing less than a female musketeer just back from patrol around town.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she pushed the door closed and faced the group.

"This is no time for an inappropriately dressed woman." Eloise said "Run along girl. We are tending to business here."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "What's going on?" then she turned to attention to the nervous young king "Louis?"

"You address the king so informally?" Wakefield clicked his tongue "Such disrespect."

"Even worse it seems he allows it!" Germaine added "Such a sad, sad ordeal when man of stature lowers himself down to the level of mere... commoners."

Louis cringed again. This was just getting worse... and worse. He cleared his throat and held his hand out to the blond "Madame Germaine. Monsieur Wakefield. Allow me to introduce Corinne. My wife."

Corinne stepped to his side as the two elders stared at her in shock.

" _This_ is your wife? _"_ Germaine exclaimed "I saw her on our way in! Most disgraceful if you ask me."

Corinne quirked an eyebrow "Well no one did."

Annabelle clamped her bottom lip in between her teeth to hide her smile as the two council members were taken aback by the remark.

Louis, on the other hand, put his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her closer to him... and waited.

"Well..." Germaine sniffed "How did you meet? Ball? Royal attendance? Is she someone of... substance? Who are her parents?"

"Was she a princess? Duchess? Daughter of a Lord and Lady perhaps?"

Corinne shook her head "No. I was just the maid."

"The _maid!?_ " Both elders exclaimed.

Corinne shook her head and stepped out of Louis' hold "Why are you here?"

"It is our job to test the new royals and push them to improve in certain area where they... lack." Eloise Germaine slowly scanned Corinne from the top of her head to the her feet "I believe we've got our work cut out for us here."

Corinne crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing "I've heard of you. I've also heard that you only come when summoned."

A dead silence fell over the room, til Annabelle spoke "Wait. That's right. Who sent for you?"

"We're not at liberty to say." Wakefield responded.

Right at that moment, Edward entered the room "Oh! Wakefield and Germaine. It's good to see you two again."

Annabelle and Louis shared a disbelieving look that was quickly replaced by a look of annoyance.

"Excuse us, please." The former queen quickly grabbed her husband and pushed him from the room.

"We must be getting to our rooms." Eloise said as she turned towards the stairs "Send someone to get our luggage."

Corinne pasted a smile on her face as she watched them leave, but as soon as they were out of sight, she turned and literally pushed Louis into a nearby room and closed the door behind her "Why didn't you tell me they were coming!?"

"I didn't know!" he answered quickly "You left for town and them mom told me about their letter and then they got here before you got back."

She let out a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead down her face "I did _not_ need this right now." she dropped her hand and looked up at him "Louis, you and I both know that I don't have _any_ of the qualities that a queen is supposed to." when he went to respond she cut him off "That _they_ see as important."

He let out a deep breath "I know." then he reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulders "But I'm sure that they'll see in you what I did. It may take some time but... They'll grow to love you like everyone else has." he then quickly kissed her forehead and smiled "You'll see."

Corinne sighed as he left the room "I _really_ hope so, Louis."

 **(Here's chapter 2! Sorry it's a bit of a drag. The next ones will be better, I promise!**

 **Thanks for all the favs, follows, reviews and patience! You guys are awesome!**

 **Laterz!**

 **P.S. Oh and to IcyFairy – 1. Thank you! And number 2. I think Precious Times sounds amazing!**

 **And to Mili – I have currently been in writer's block on Ashes and Gold, but I _am_ working on it when I have time!**

 **Laterz!)**


End file.
